Desu Hatsu
by oblivion-starr
Summary: [Death Hearts] As zombies rampage the streets of Destiny Island, it's everything for Misaki Riku and Hikari Sora to stay alive in a world turned upside down around them. Together, can they escape? Soriku, Akuroku


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. Story based somewhat off the video game Resident Evil 4, which I also do not own the rights to.

I'm not sure if I'll continue posting the story… but I'm sure I plan to finish it. I guess it depends on if people like it or not? That's sort of a hint if you want to keep reading it. Really... I mean it. Please? Come on... Advice welcome.

XXX

Report 1

2007… The city had never looked as awful as it did that day. The beautiful palm trees that usually lined the streets of Destiny Island had mostly been crashed into. Everything appeared to be on fire. People ran screaming in the streets. The painful deaths that people suffered. Later it would be revealed that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the secret International Enterprise, Organization XIII… So many people lost their hearts that day… It was amazing that anyone survived that horrible scene.

After those horrific murders at Destiny Island many of the supports of the program pulled the plug. The Organization's stock plummeted. For all intensive processes, it appeared that Organization XIII was finished.

Misaki Riku

XXX

"What the hell are those things?" cried a very freaked out voice, the owner busy holding the small wooden door shut as if his life depended on it. He had red hair in large spikes and green eyes that glanced frantically behind him at the blond owner of the dorm room they were both now trapped in. The blond ran over quickly to assist him.

"Is there a monster on the other side?" questioned the blond in surprise as the door lurched forward like an explosion had occurred on the other side. The red haired man shook his head quickly.

"No. It was more like a group of people turned into monsters! By the looks of it, some of them have been partially eaten! Got it memorized?" he questioned in a loud shout. They both cried out as the door pushed inward. Struggling, the two tried their best to push the door back closed as fingers jammed through the small creak into the dorm room.

"Zombies!" cried the blond, half scared, half angry. The red head only had time to look at him as if he was more nuts than the idea itself as sweat poured down the sides of both of their faces.

"You can't be serious," he groaned as both slid backwards a few inches more. There seemed little hope that they would ever be able to be secured in the room again. A hand grabbed the sleeve of the red head's shirt and tugged. "Get off!" A small kick upwards made the hand unleash his black sleeve. As the hand retracted, another came to take its place. "We're doomed." Shaking his head, the red haired man reached into his pocket, still leaning his full weight on the door as he did so. "One last smoke." He produced a small lighter.

"You're the one who's crazy! You're going to smoke at a time like this?" cried the blond as the red haired man managed to flick the lighter one handedly as if he had done it before a million times. "Cancer sticks will only make us die even faster!"

"I'm not going to smoke _cigarette's_," grunted the red head, rolling his eyes. "Setting everything besides cigarette's on fire is my pastime." He seemed very proud of this fact, and even offered the blond a small smirk. He stuck the lighter straight into one of the hands. Screams of pain split into their ears as each hand retracted. This time not replaced by others. Quickly the two managed to slam the door into the few hands remaining, which instantly pulled back. The door then closed with a click. The two leaned on the door, panting heavily as they tried to regain their breath back. The blond quickly locked the dead bolt.

"So, zombie attack?" questioned the red head, flicking the lighter back and forth as he turned towards the blond, green eyes piercing into blue ones. The blond only shrugged his shoulders. "Least one good thing came out of today then…" The blond tilted his head, obviously curious.

"What good thing came out of today?" he questioned, rubbing his forehead with one hand. A small-checkered bracelet was wrapped around one of his arms.

"Looks like I wound up trapped in a dorm room with the cutest guy on campus," smirked the red head. The blond instantly narrowed his eyes; all the hope in finding out what good had come of this stranger's day, gone completely.

"Seems this day just got worse," the blond growled. "I failed my last math exam, I'm stuck in a room with zombies at the other end of a extremely flimsy door, and I'm stuck with the biggest jerk on campus. Who are you anyways?"

"Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Tapping his forehead, Axel proceeded to fold his arms over his feminine chest, looking as if he believed that he had been given the title of god, but the blond just hadn't realized it yet. "What's your name, cutie?" The blond appeared to have gagged slightly as Axel said the words, and proceeded to glare at him even as he answered the question.

"Roxas. And if you ever say something like that again, I'll open that door and let them get you," he said simply, never taking his eyes off of Axel for even a second. Axel simply shrugged like Roxas had done only moments before. He leaned over coolly onto the wooden door just as it lurched again. He looked over, surprised, just as the door burst all the way open with a shattering force that splintered the wood easily. The cries of the people filled the room as they advanced towards Roxas and Axel.

XXX

The sound of boots hitting the pavement echoed back at him as he raced down the large parking garage. Gloom filled the area from lack of light, and also from the groaning constantly following the silver haired young adult. My stopped his running and turned around quickly, facing his pursuers with a purpose set in his eyes. "My first day on the force and the whole city goes insane!" he cried, several shots following his angry statement. The bodies in front of him lurched only slightly before they continued their path towards him.

Five castings hit the ground with a loud clatter before Riku, a new officer to the Destiny Island Police Department, simply tossed a grenade forward into the group of people dragging their feet, blood covering their faces. The explosion that followed was almost deafening, but Riku had no time to rest and recover.

Legs pumping up and down, he made it to the stairs and bolted up them, already refilling his police issued handgun with ammo. The zombies already had replaced their numbers and were in slow pursuit of Riku. He had no idea what was going on, but pushed his questions to the back of his mind for the moment as he raced past car after car in the large parking garage.

He went past a small silver mustang before he skidded to a halt, turning on his heel and going back. Lying on the ground was a small figure. As he neared him, the person stirred. "Can you stand? Well you're going to have to!" Riku shouted, yanking the kid to his feet before he even received an answer to his original question. The silver haired officer yanked the small-framed college student along with him.

"W-what's going on?" stammered the boy, panic lacing his words as he was dragged down the 5tth floor of the parking garage. "Where are we going?" His blue eyes scanned frantically around as a group of people, several covered with blood, appeared between the cars along the sides of them. Riku, ignoring him, whipped his handgun around and began firing. Ten rounds had been shot before Riku and the mysterious boy reached the elevator. Riku punched the elevator hard with his right fist before whirling around and firing several more times.

He loaded his gun in two seconds flat. The shots were deafening in sound and in echo. Several of the zombies dropped to the floor, a perfect hole in-between their eyes or near their hearts. "It's not stopping them!" cried the brunette besides Riku in horror, a death grip in Riku's arm. The group advanced on them. And just when it looked like they were completely done for, the metal doors to the elevator behind them, slid open with a snap. Riku saw the chance and quickly dragged his human baggage into the small space, unleashing fresh ammo into the heads of the swarm as he did so. He punched the first floor button and the two watched with relief as the doors began to slide closed, only to be stopped a foot from closing by several hands.

"Shit!" cried Riku as the doors began to be pushed back into the walls. He quickly fired at the hands before simply yanking out a knife and slashing at them. There were cries of anguish from the other side and the hands all retracted one at a time. The doors clicked shut and the elevator lurched and began its descent downwards. Riku sighed with relief and the brunette swayed and slumped down into the right corner. "So, who are you, kid? You're not one of them obviously…" The brunette quickly shook his head.

"Of course not! I don't know what those things are…" he said with a shiver. "My names Hikari Sora." Riku wasn't looking at him at the moment. But was watching the clock above that ticked their way to the next floors. The digital number currently read four. "Who are you, sir? And who were those people? You look to young to be a police officer." The last statement was just a result of his rambling. His face turned slightly red.

"Misaki Riku," he answered simply. "The answer to your other question though… I have no clue. Whatever the hell they were, they weren't human. That's for certain." Sora nodded eagerly to agree with this statement and didn't notice his statement had seemingly gone unnoticed. Riku examined his gun and let out a string of cuss words that made Sora's blue eyes grow slightly larger. "I'm almost out of ammo…" Sora nodded, slightly freaked out as the digital clock ticked to three. "So, what were you doing laying on the parking garage floor?" He didn't take his eyes off the digital clock that read two. Both fell silent as they neared the first floor, hearts pumping, the question left unanswered for the moment.

Soon it read one. "Stay put!" The metal doors slid open slowly as Riku pointed his gun forward, dashing forward and scanning with his eyes for anything that was not quite alive. Eventually he returned to the elevator, grabbing Sora by the arm and pulling him out of the elevator. "It's clear."

"Are you sure?" questioned Sora nervously, doing his own frantic scan of the parking garage floor as Riku pulled him forward, running quickly past cars. "Yeah, but we sure as hell aren't going to stick around here princess." Every now and then Riku would scan the area ahead and come back for Sora, dragging him once again by the wrist. This pattern continued even as they exited the parking garage, past the ticket booth and into fresh sunlight.

"What… happened?" questioned Sora in utter horror, hands instantly going to his mouth at the gag reflex he had. There was blood smeared in some small places along the pavement. Everywhere cars were smashed into poles, or walls. Smoke filled the usually bright blue skies, adding to the despair of the scene before them. Riku shook his head, in a sort of confusion. "I was only out for a few minutes at most… how could all of this happen?" The panic emanating from Sora seemed to scare Riku more than the ruins of the city.

"Hey, hold it together. Everything's going to be fine, alright?" he said sternly. Sora nodded, but didn't seem to buy what Riku was laying down. The police officer gave up and simply began hauling the brunette down the sidewalk and finally towards a small run down looking wooden building. The gloom inside would not improve their spirits, but it was a lot easier of a place to face combat in, that was for certain. Quickly Riku kicked in the door, leading the way, gun first. He reached back when he saw nothing and quickly escorted Sora inside. Sora rubbed his now sore arm as Riku shot the door and pulled at a rather large black radio.

"What's that for?" Sora pointed to the radio, curiosity shining in his eyes, which seemed unlikely for the freaked out boy only seconds before. Riku pointed to his radio, perplexed, before answering.

"This? It's just a radio. I have to call in to headquarters and see if I can get a response." Just then the radio cackled to life. Riku put it to his ear in the hope that it would be someone on the other end. Perhaps someone on the other end who could explain the situation would be there. There was no voice on the other end however. "This is Misaki Riku, DIPD. Is anyone there? Please respond!" There was no answer. "This is Misaki Riku, is there anyone there? This is an emergency situation. Please respond." The radio gave out a large shriek of static before it simply went black. "Shit." He placed the receiver back into its holder. "Looks like we have to go on foot princess." He turned to Sora.

"On foot? To where?" questioned Sora; oblivious to the unusual nickname he had received from the slightly older boy. But the police officer didn't respond. Instead he headed slowly to the back of the bar, pointing his gun downwards in front of him. "Riku?" Sora started to follow, but he was signaled to stay put. Slowly Riku eased the small wooden door to the girl's bathroom open. It creaked slightly as it opened. He yelped in surprise, and nearly fired a shot wildly, as a dustpan came inches from hitting him in the head.

"Watch it! I'm a police officer! I'm here to help!" shouted Riku as he spotted the person who had hurled the object at his head. He dodged just in time to avoid being pegged in the head by a towel dispenser that had been ripped off of the cracked wall.

"Keep away!" shouted the girl from the corner of the room angrily, her green eyes narrowed, as she quickly grabbed a very large wooden broom from a near by stall, and began brandishing it in Riku's direction. Riku raised a silver eyebrow before the broom collided with his side.

"Wha…" he croaked before doing a simple back flip away from the maniac girl. Just in time, as a matter of fact. The broom moved in the empty area that his head had been in seconds before.

"We're okay. We're not them, we promise!" shouted Sora hurriedly. The girl blinked in bewilderment, and lowered the broom slightly, looking past the silver haired police officer towards the small brunette boy. Her eyes softened instantly as her mouth opened with surprise.

"Sora!" she cried before dropping the broom. It clattered to the tiled floor as she ran forward, straight past Riku, and flung her arms around Sora in a gleeful embrace. "You don't know how happy I am to see that you're alright! What's happening? There are all those people… and they came after me. I ran in here to hide… but then I heard voices. I didn't know it was you!" Sora patted the red head gently, amazed that the maniac girl had really been one of his close friends on the island. Meanwhile, Riku glared at the duo, a frown deepening the shadows on his face from the already dim light of the bar.

"I don't know the answers to any of Kairi, I'm sorry. Riku here is the only reason I'm here… I would have been a goner if it wasn't for him," he said sincerely. He gestured in Riku's direction and instantly Kairi let go of Sora, shock on her face, green eyes wide open.

"Oh… I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I had no idea that you were… I thought you were one of them…" she said. Riku only shrugged his shoulders wordlessly, the glare still not gone from his features. "Thank you so much for helping Sora." Sora looked at Riku expectantly, obviously ready for him to say that it was okay.

"You know that assaulting a police officer is a crime, don't you?" Riku asked instead. Kairi's eyes dropped to the floor instantly. Sora, meanwhile, was clearly upset with Riku making his friend feel bad.

"Kairi didn't know it was you. I'm sure of it," he said instantly, in a non-pleasant tone. Riku's cold emerald eyes turned instead to the brunette. He glanced back at Kairi and back at Sora again before simply smirking.

"My bad. I can see you two lovebirds can handle yourselves from now on anyway. The hordes of zombies will be terrified of your amazing ability to throw cleaning utensils at their heads. They'll instantly fall to their deaths!" Riku mocked, motioning wildly over his head before stalking past the two of them. "Good luck. See you never."

"Wait Riku! You can't leave us here, please!" cried Sora hurriedly, utterly thrown off guard by the whole idea that his savior would leave him stranded at the drop of a hat. He was fairly certain that he wouldn't last a total of two seconds out in the ruins that Destiny Island had been reduced to. Riku turned around, a knowing smirk on his face. He had been counting on Sora to say those exact words.

"Sure princess," he said simply, walking over to Sora and ruffling his spiked hair with one hand. Sora's mouth fell open, clearly stumped by the sudden mood swing. "By the way, you're right. I'm to young to be a police officer. I'm 19. How old are you?"

"18," answered Sora quickly. "So, how are you a police officer then? It makes no sense at all…" Riku only shrugged, he was clearly not interested in the subject.

"Come on you two. Looks like I have to find a way to get you both to the police station without any of us dying along the way. Think I can do it?" Sora and Kairi's large green eyes looked up at Riku's in horror. He laughed, a genuine smile on his face since before Sora had met him. "I can do it, don't worry. Just one more thing before we leave…" He walked briskly around to the bartender's side of the counter. He found what he was looking for instantly. Pulling it out, he quickly loaded it with some ammo that the owner had set there, and stuffed the rest into his pockets.

"Is that a shotgun?" cried Kairi in horror, backing away a tad and using Sora as a shield. Riku only smiled and gripped it tightly before he made his way to the front door.

"Is the class ready for the field trip?" When he received nods from both, he slowly pushed the door open, holding the shotgun in front of him. Instantly there came shouts from the left side of the door. Riku pulled back, shutting the door. "You two, hide!" Sora and Kairi didn't need to be told twice as there came loud bangs from the other side. The rotten wooden door wouldn't stand the pressure for long.

XXX

Blood covered the floor, concentrated near doorway to the dorm room. A figure with red hair was spiraled on the floor, face down and a blond figure was slumped in a corner. The scene looked utterly gruesome. Someone just passing by probably would have lost his or her lunch. Someone, however, was already inside the room. He bent down closely to the red head, purple hair blocking his view out of one eye as he prodded the figure with his index finger. Axel let out a large groan and flipped over. He let out a cry of bloody murder when he caught sight of the person poking him. Roxas leapt upwards, equally freaked out as he tried to discern in his cloudy mind, exactly were the shouts were coming from inside his dorm.

"You're alive," said the purple haired teenager simply. As if it was a scientific fact and not a sign to rejoice. Axel instantly felt dislike towards the black clothed stranger, probably only because he had managed to make Axel almost have a heart attack. After the stranger's simple statement, he seemed content to stare intently at the two and not making any more conversation.

"Yeah… what happened?" questioned Roxas disjointedly as he stumbled over to where Axel was now sitting. He was about to make it all the way over, when he stepped on something that made a disgusting slurping noise. He glanced down and instantly went a yellow color. There was black oil like slime on the floor of his dorm room. Some of it was slowly melting away into shadows. He fell over backwards, letting out a cry and scooting as far as he could with his hands to get away from the stuff. Axel looked over at him, at first not recognizing the spiked blond.

"Roxas…" he said finally, as if he had expected that name to be only used to describe a dream. Roxas looked up in bewilderment as he made it to where his bed was positioned in the small room and quickly climbed on top of it. "Whoa. Dreams really do come true…" Axel chuckled and raised his eyebrow at Roxas. Roxas managed to grab his pillow and chuck it at the red head's face. It made contact pretty well for a soft pillow.

"_My _dream would come true if you would get the hell out and never come back!" shouted Roxas, about to chuck another pillow at Axel. But Axel only smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Roxas lowered the pillow slightly, as if not sure if Axel would suddenly lung himself at Roxas and the pillow would be his lifesaver. Instead he chose to ignore the still grinning red head. "Who are you? How did you stop those zombies?" The purple haired stranger stood upwards, and Roxas realized that he wasn't much taller than he was.

"Zexion," he answered, folding his arms across his chest. Roxas just nodded dumbly as if this explained a whole lot. He didn't notice that Axel had managed to come up besides him and sit down on the bed. "As to what destroyed these people… they were like this when I arrived." He pointed to a small pile of black slime that was slowly disappearing.

"Hey Roxas?" The blond jumped several inches in the air as the voice came from directly besides him. He turned to shout at Axel for scaring him, when he saw that the red head was pointing out the window, a stern and slightly panicking look on his face. "It looks like those weren't the only ones." Roxas leaned over slightly and horror filled his blue eyes. A crowd of slow moving people was parading around the Destiny University Campus. Several people he recognized in his classes had joined the party, it seemed.

"It appears that our chances of survival are small," pointed out Zexion from the background as Roxas quickly bolted to shut the dorm room door. "That didn't stop them before," pointed out Axel, coming up behind Roxas. "What we need is to find someway to kill those things." Roxas turned around, horror struck.

"But what about all those people?" Roxas questioned, realizing what surviving that way would mean. Axel looked down at him.

"Okay. Well I'm up for any idea you got then," he said sincerely, motioning with his hands bending his knees slightly. He straightened back up and waited for Roxas to suggest something.

"Alright… give me a few minutes to think," said Roxas slowly, trying to adjust to the fact that this stranger was looking to him for the answer to saving their lives. "We need to get out of here. I guess we could do out the back way. But there's bound to be zombies on the way there." Axel just shrugged.

"Well, let's just wing it," he decided. They looked at Zexion, who appeared to be zoning out into his own little world. "I don't think he's going to be much help." Roxas shook his head as he breathed out harshly and turned the knob to the slightly bent door. He and Axel braced for whatever was on the other side.

XXX

To be continued…


End file.
